1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera using a recording medium in which an object image obtained through a photographing optical system is electronically developed, and more particularly, to a device for adjusting a white balance in a developing operation of the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-2280 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,156, there is known a photographic material which is directly electronically developed so that the developed visible image can be immediately obtained. Such a recording medium will be referred to as an electro-developing recording material herein, and an electronic still camera using the electro-developing recording material is referred to as an electro-developing type camera.
If the electro-developing type camera is designed so as to take a color image, a color separation prism, for example, may be disposed in front of the electro-developing recording medium. The intensity of light of each of the color components, however, is not necessarily the same due to the characteristics of the color separation prism and the illuminating light irradiated onto the object to be photographed. Therefore, it is necessary, for example, to perform a white balance adjustment so that the intensity of light of each color component has the same value when reading the image from the electro-developing recording medium. A signal processing circuit for the white balance adjustment needs to be provided, in such a device, thus causing the electro-developing type camera to have a complex structure.